Proposal
by Morgan Roma Beilschmidt-Vargas
Summary: Peter has finally popped the question to his girlfriend, Wendy (Wy), and what better way to celebrate their engagement than with some sexy time? (Small references to MLS, you don't have to read MLS to understand what's going on)


**This is just a nice little spin off from my other story My Little Secret (USUK MPreg) where Peter goes to propose to Wendy.**

**You don't have to read My Little Secret to understand the plot, so just enjoy the smut. If I'm correct this is technically the first smut with pure SealandXWy, yes?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just the name I picked for Wy which is Wendy, you get it? Because if you take her first and last letter of her name you get Wy? And because Sealands name is Peter and I love Peter Pan...hehe, so there's my Disney Fangirl moment, carry on and pay no attention to me.**

**Words: 1,720**

* * *

"You can do this, Peter. So stop burning a path into the floor." My mum quipped from his spot on the chair as I was pacing back and forth.

Today was the day I was going to propose to Wendy.

"I'm so nervous, mum." I confessed as I collapsed into a chair and rubbed my face with the palms of my hands.

"What if she says 'no'?" I fretted, that was the last thing I wanted.

"She won't." My mum replied as he placed his novel aside, placing a hand on his still flat stomach.

"Oh god...what if I lose the ring and I'm just searching my pockets like a mad person..." I carried on, checking my pocket for the ring just in case.

"What if..." I started but my mum cut me off.

"What if you work yourself into a panic attack and have to propose to her from a hospital bed?" I looked up, meeting my mum's emerald eyes.

"Calm down, son."

"You're right mum." I said, taking a deep breath. "I can do this." I looked at my watch and got up. "I'll be heading out now, I don't want to be late." I gave my mum a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing out of the house and climbing into my car.

* * *

~~~Later That Night~~~

* * *

"You okay, Peter?" Wendy asked me as I looked down at her, meeting her inquisitive brown eyes.

"Yea, fine." I replied, feeling the little black box dig into my leg. We sat in the living room at her house, watching Harry Potter, a love we both shared.

I wasn't really paying attention to the film, focusing more on Wendy, who had snuggled up into my side as soon as the movie started.

She raised an eyebrow and I saw this as my opportunity to capture her lips in a kiss.

It took her a second to respond before she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer and ending up falling on her onto the couch.

Our lips moved in sync as she wound her hands into my hair, her mouth opening without my needing to ask for permission.

My tongue slithered into it, exploring the well known chamber as my hands rested on her hips.

I felt her moan into my mouth as her tongue prodded my own. She squirmed a bit, rubbing me just the right way as I let out a low moan.

"Someone's enjoying themselves." I heard her whisper from underneath me. I chuckled as I disconnected our lips, a string of saliva still connecting us.

"What was that for?" She asked as she huffed from lack of air.

I took a deep breath, it was now or never.

I quickly got up from atop of her as she sat up. Taking another breath I transferred my body onto the floor, resting on one knee.

Her hands flew to her mouth as I reached into my pocket to pull out the black box.

"Wendy, I have loved you ever since I met you. I love everything about you. And I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you chose to be with me when you could have any other guy in the world. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" I asked as I opened the box, revealing the ring I picked out for her.

It was designed to with two dolphins touching noses. In the space between their tails held the diamond that I chose for Wendy.

"Y-yes." Wendy choked out, holding her hand out so I could place the ring on her finger. I stood up, her hand still in mine and smiled brightly at her.

It was a second later when Wendy had pounced onto me, wrapping her legs around my waist and reconnecting out mouths.

"I love you, so much." She whispered to me as she began to grind her hips against mine as I groaned, already beginning to feel the growth of an erection.

"Someone's eager." I quipped as my back collided with the wall.

"You have no idea." She mumbled, her hands reaching for the buttons of my shirt and quickly undoing them.

Still holding onto her, I made my way to her room as my shirt became discarded onto the floor. I found her bed and gently laid her on it as I climbed on top of her.

But from previous nights such as these, it was only a matter of time before she flipped us over so that she was on top. She was a very hardcore seme and hated it whenever I had her pinned. It wasn't long until she did flip over so that she was straddling me.

She quickly lifted her shirt over her head, revealing her plump breasts. When it's just us, she never wore a bra, knowing how easy it is for us to get in the mood

I grinned evilly as I flipped us again, taking a plump nipple into my mouth as my hands worked on her pants, removing the ugly clothing that hid her growing wetness.

I heard her gasp as I bit down on the sensitive bud as I quickly removed my pants and underwear, kicking them off to join her shorts on the floor.

"Mmmm...Peter..." She moaned as she lifted her chest up as my hand traveled down to her vital regions.

I reached a hand down between us. Tracing the smooth waxed folds where I found her engorged clit.

Using my index and ring finger I pushed her lips out of the way and began quickly flicking my middle finger at the center of the displayed nerve.

I felt Wendy shudder and moan beneath me as she spread her legs wider. I loved the times when she willingly bottomed.

With more space, I moved to the side of her, allowing my thumb to take over the motions of my middle finger before I coupled my index and middle together and pushed them into her already dripping lips.

Wendy moaned loudly as her lips collided with mine. I grinned into the kiss and pushed my fingers in as far as they could possibly go.

"Oh! Peter! Yes! Oh god!" I heard her shout as she began to buck her hips against my fingers.

I curled them slightly and spread them apart before making as if I was trying to bring my index finger to my thumb despite the clenching muscles separating them.

Wendy wrapped her legs around me, pulling me closer as she began to moan out my name and grind even more against me.

I continued rotating inside of her and felt her tighten against my fingers.

"PETER!" She yelled out as I felt her coat my fingers in her come.

I heard Wendy moan in disappointment as I took my fingers out. I slowly put my fingers in my mouth, loving the taste of Wendy on on my tongue.

"My turn." She replied as she flipped us over.

I watched as she went down on me, taking in my head and shaft. I moaned as I felt her tongue lick up an down my length and wrap around my head. She pushed in more, and I could feel the back of her throat as she began to suck on me more.

I reached down and grabbed a fistful of her brown hair and bucked into her, loving the moan that escaped her throat that vibrated around my member.

"Shit, Wendy, that's good." I moaned as she began to bob her head her eyes making contact with mine.

"Ohhhh..." I moaned out as she continued to lick my member.

I gripped the bed sheets as her teeth lightly grazed my member as she pulled her head out, only for her to thrust me in her mouth again.

"Damn, Wendy." I huffed out as she pulled out again, and staying out.

She gripped my length in her hands and began to slowly pump as she positioned herself on top of me, slowly going down.

"Argh..." I moaned as I felt my tip enter her.

She smiled evilly above me before sliding in a few more centimeters.

I quickly flipped us over, pounding into her in the process, electing a lustful scream from her as I hit that spot.

"You know, you really fucking suck." Wendy moaned as I began to slowly thrust in and out of her.

I smirked as I began to quicken my pace.

"Ugh!" Wendy moaned. "Faster. Harder." She panted out as I obeyed her command.

I quickened my pace, mercilessly pounding into her as she let more of those delightful screams escape her swollen lips.

"Ah, W-Wendy. I'm close." I panted out as she began to thrust her hips in time to mine.

I felt her walls begin to tighten around my member, feeling her juices coat my member as I shot my load into her.

I panted hard as I slowly stopped my thrusting, pulling out of her as I watched the combination of our come leak out of her.

I laid down next to her as she snuggled into my chest, my arms wrapping around her.

"I love you." She whispered and I smiled, kissing her head.

"I love you, too." I replied as I felt her fall asleep, with me quickly following.

* * *

**So? What did you all think? I hope you all liked it. It been a while since I last wrote smut xD.**

**~Morgan**


End file.
